Zedicus Spector
Zed Spector Zedicus "Zed" Spector is a young human mage. He is sixteen years old at the beginning of The Champion's Guild. Zed has an incredibly distinct appearance. Along with his scrawny figure, he is an albino, with startlingly pale skin and even whiter hair. His most unnatural feature is his pair of crimson red eyes, which seem to glow in the dark. But despite his frightening and seemingly otherworldly appearance, Zed has no connection to demons or vampires. He is known for his snarkiness and crude remarks. Background Zed has no memory of his parents. His earliest memories were growing up in Copperdale, alone and in rags. Because of his albinism, he was shunned by the superstitious townspeople. The young Zed had to resort to stealing from the fields and the market place, and slept in the town stable or in hay carts. Around the age of 10, he discovered that he possessed magical abilities. At the age of 12, a wizard from the town's Mage's Guild found him cooking a fish in his hands in an alleyway, and so he took in the young delinquent and enrolled him as one of the guild's novices. Zed's fellow novices were no more tolerant to his albinism than the rest of the town, and his sarcastic, arrogant attitude did not help him make friends either. He was a loner and a slacker, and often got into trouble for disrespecting his instructors and for various shenanigans such as releasing frogs in the hallways, bewitching chamber pots to screech like banshees, and drawing phalluses in unremovable ink across the walls. However, he was still one of the most talented apprentices at the guild. The Champions Guild Now in his fourth year at the Mages Guild, Zed was once again dozing off in class. His teacher Grimmaldus, regarded as grumpy and irritable by every apprentice, noticed Zed slacking and sought to embarrass him by barraging him with questions on magenta pixies and Dwarven political history. Zed turned the tables and easily answered every question in one breath, leaving Grimmaldus dumbfounded. The teacher then demanded that Zed leave, which he gladly did. Taking the rest of the day off, he noticed a sign advertising a quest at the Champions Guild. At the Champion's Guild bar he met the renowned Dwarven adventurer Joric Ironfist as well as a half-demon named Kuro. Joric bought a drink for the albino mage as the Guildmaster, Federico Ricardo, explained the quest. Amateur mages had summoned several demons in succession, each more powerful than the last, in order to summon demons beyond their own power. But they had inadvertently summoned the Elder Demon Azul, a being of immense power who had toppled entire empires. Zed, Joric, and the surviving amateur mage Horatio went to a barn, the site of the ritual, to investigate. There they were attacked by the demon Thazgar who killed Horatio. Zed managed to blind Thazagar, allowing Joric to slay the demon. Zed returned to the Champions Guild shortly after it had been destroyed by Azul. He was frightened by the sudden arrival of the skeletal warrior Aztar. Zed picked up a communication device from a fallen mage, and was notified of an approaching army sent from Hamstead to destroy the town. Knowing that the other Guildmembers would be busy dealing with Azul himself, Zed decided to face the army himself, bringing only the meek Cadmus Solar with him. On the way to confront the army, Zed and Cadmus encountered Rovaan du Leon. Though he was initially hostile, Zed informed him of the Hamstead army's march. Along with being driven to stop a massacre, Rovaan had previous misdealings with the Lord of Hamstead, so the mysterious warrior decided to join them. Upon encountering the Hamstead army, which was made up of two hundred untrained and under-equipped militiamen, Zed took position on high ground and hurled fireballs while Rovaan drew the army's attention to himself. The two managed to distract roughly half the army, while the other one hundred proceeded to Copperdale. Rovaan cut down many soldiers and underwent a fiery demonic transformation. Meanwhile, archers led by the knight Sir Roger closed in on Zed's position and rained arrows on him. The novice mage was unable to shield himself from multiple barrages and was hit by several arrows. Believing him dead, Sir Roger and a few of his men climbed the hill to confirm the kill. Zed was still alive, and surprised the group with a blinding light. He ferociously beat his attackers with his staff and hands. Soon after he fell unconscious again. Into the Fire Zed survived his grievous wounds and decided to become an adventurer after the destruction of the Mages Guild. He looted new robes from a destroyed tailor's shop and went to Porkstead, where he was reunited with many of the former members of the Champions Guild. He joined Etheldredda's quest to slay the Hag Coven. The group proceeded to Hamstead, where many of them had to keep a low profile due to their role in the Battle of Copperdale. Zed and Judy went out to buy food for the rest of the journey. The two briefly flirted before returning to the Bed and Breakfast. Judy was secretly serving Azul, and attempted to re-summon him from within Kuro. A massive fight broke out, destroying the Bed and Breakfast. Azul was trapped within Kuro once more while Judy fled from the scene. Kuro and Siera also went their separate ways. Zed had slept through the whole battle, and woke up confused. Etheldredda ordered the group to make a hasty escape and continue to Myrkvior. Category:Adventurer Category:Magic User Category:Human